


press release

by saddiebey



Series: rockstar au [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddiebey/pseuds/saddiebey
Summary: interviews, press junkets, tour announcements, and more from the league records media archives.





	1. june 12, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a thing that i've done.

ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT LIVE

Entertainment Tonight: Goodnight, Gotham special: Ten Year Anniversary Benefit. Aired 7-9p ET

 

 

Aired June 17, 2012 - 19:00 ET

THIS IS A RUSH TRANSCRIPT. THIS COPY MAY NOT BE IN ITS FINAL FORM AND MAY BE UPDATED.

VALERIE VALE, ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT HOST (voice-over): Gotham Tonight’s live telecast will be brought to you from Gotham City Stadium for a celebration of life for the lost members of Gotham’s beloved band Goodnight, Gotham and fundraiser for the Lucius Fox Foundation. The Lucius Fox Foundation benefits music programs in elementary, middle, and high schools as well as offering scholarships to students pursuing the arts.

[19:00:10]

BRUCE WAYNE, LEAD SINGER, GOODNIGHT,GOTHAM (voice-over from 1992 interview with IRIS WEST): This band is a family, one of us leaving doesn’t mean anything. Mary wants to be there to see Dickie grow up, I get it. Elaine’s a great addition, hell, Mary sat in on her audition and picked her, herself. Everything’s good here. We ain’t breaking up.

MARY GRAYSON, FORMER GUITARIST, GOODNIGHT,GOTHAM (voice-over from 1995 interview with CLARK KENT): The family’s gettin’ bigger. You should see Bruce with all the babies around! That playboy shit, I can say shit, right? Good. That playboy shit they keep pushing ain’t him! He spends most of his time elbow deep in rattles and teddy bears, trying to entertain all the kids.

ELAINE THOMAS, GUITARIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 1999 interview with VALERIE VALE): Hubby’s more of a jazzy kinda’ guy. Played in the church, you know? I’ve always been a rocker and I thought it was over when I left the Immortal Men, but Mary and Bruce gave me and Jazz Baby a chance—

VALERIE VALE, HOST, ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT (voice-over from 1999 interview with ELAINE THOMAS): Jazz Baby?

ELAINE THOMAS, GUITARIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 1999 interview with VALERIE VALE): That’s our nickname for Duke. Dickie is Pop Baby ‘cause he’s really into the boybands right now, and Timmy is Punk Baby. Kid loves his Black Flag. Go figure.

JACK DRAKE, BASSIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 1991 interview with VALERIE VALE): Lucius always has our backs. Like, fuck, we’re just kids man! We can’t sign fuckin’ contracts and–Oh, shit, sorry Lu. Shit, I said shit again didn’t I, fuck….Oh man. Sorry. Can we start this over?

JOHN GRAYSON, DRUMMER, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 2003 interview with LANA LANG): It’s not a goodbye tour, just a ‘be back soon’ tour. We got kids now, Dickie’s turning eleven soon and this tour life ain’t really for kids.

LANA LANG, HOST, THE LATE SHOW (voice-over from 2003 interview with GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM): So the kids won’t be joining you all this time?

JANET DRAKE, KEYBOARDIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 2003 interview with LANA LANG): They’re all in school now and we can’t tear ‘em away from friends just to go ridin’ around the world with their folks. Timmy used to love it, but ever since we got him in school he’s been begging us to let him stay. That’s when we all realized that these kids need to be around kids their age ya’know?

LANA LANG, HOST, THE LATE SHOW (voice-over form 2003 interview with GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM): I couldn’t imagine having to leave them behind, though.

ELAINE THOMAS, GUITARIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 2003 interview with LANA LANG): Bruce is gonna miss ‘em the most.

LANA LANG, HOST, THE LATE SHOW (voice-over from 2003 interview with GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM): I heard you’re the best godfather in the world Bruce. Have you been spoiling the kids?

MARY GRAYSON, GUITARIST, GOODNIGHT, GOTHAM (voice-over from 2003 interview with LANA LANG): Spoiling? I don’t think any of us have bought a Christmas or birthday gift for these kids in years because of him. They love him and he loves them and we know we can trust him with our babies no matter what. I just hope they aren’t too upset when they realize they’ll be spending more time with us instead of him once the tour is over.

[19:20:15]

VALERIE VALE (on camera): Goodnight, Gotham was and still is one of the greatest bands to come out of the 90s. The tragic accident that left two survivors, lead singer Bruce Wayne, and the band’s manager Lucius Fox still has Gotham reeling ten years later. Tonight’s benefit concert is brought to you by League Records and Wayne Entertainment. Our host is none other than model and owner of Cat Eye Cosmetics, Selina Kyle. Special guests include Lucius Fox, his wife Tanya Fox and children, Tiffany, Tamara, and Luke Fox. Appearances from Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen. Tonight’s musical guests include Trident of Poseidon, Flash Bang, a reunion of Gotham’s own, The City Sirens, and the batbratz with a special Goodnight, Gotham tribute from Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Timothy Drake, and Duke Thomas. Thank you for tuning into tonight’s telecast, and now your host, Ms. Selina Kyle.

[19:30:49]


	2. january 8, 1985

GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

Gillian B. Loeb  
Chief of Police

Jack Grogan  
Deputy Chief

Maggie Sawyer  
Deputy Chief

                        **PRESS RELEASE**

**January 8, 1985**

                                      **Armed Robbery and Shooting in Park Row**

     GCPD responded to a shooting call this evening at approximately 10:30 pm at 12 Madison Street. When officers arrived, they located the victims of the shooting. Two of the victims, a 39-year-old female, and a 40-year-old male were pronounced dead at the scene. The third victim, a 10-year-old male, was unharmed but transported to the hospital for evaluation.  
The suspect is a white male with shaggy, dark brown hair, wearing a dark green page boy cap, light brown jacket, and dark brown sweater. He is considered armed and dangerous.  
Anyone with information about the incident should contact Lt. James Gordon at 732-687-2981, ext. 453 or Sgt. Josephine MacDonald at 732-687-2981, ext. 211

                                                          Raymond Wills                                            
                                          GCPD Public Information Officer                                                                                                        732-902-3928


	3. october 20,2011

OMG

# Bruce Wayne’s Secret Lovechild Revealed!

## ‘He was ashamed of having a child out of wedlock,’ insider dishes.

By Gotham Gazette Staff

October 20, 2011 @ 16:01PM

Baby Mama Drama in Wayne Manor? 

“The boy is rumored to be the son of nightclub owner Talia al Ghul,” an insider dished to the Gazette. “Bruce was totally shocked when a teenager appeared on his doorstep claiming to be his son, but he accepted him with open arms.”

The insider added that the former Goodnight, Gotham frontman was initially hesitant about the boy’s intentions. Talia al Ghul would have to have been a one night stand. There was never any record of the two dating, only an article from The Gotham Globe, in 1996, announcing Goodnight, Gotham’s appearance at her father’s infamous nightclub, The Lazarus Pit. If they did hook-up during that time then this mystery kid could very well be Bruce Wayne’s.

Wayne Manor is a full house once again! Last month we reported Dick Grayson, the eldest son of Bruce Wayne, and frontman of the sibling band, batbratz, moved out of the house due to an altercation with Bruce. Maybe the blood son will take his rightful place as the Wayne heir and lead singer of the band.

Bruce Wayne was not available for comment.

SEE RELATED: Feud Between The Wayne Siblings?   
SEE RELATED: Thomas vs. Wayne vs. Gnomon: The Custody Battle Saga Continues!   
SEE RELATED: Jason Todd’s Past: Was His Father a Crime Lord?   
SEE RELATED: The Immortal Men’s Gnomon On His Paternity Case!   
SEE RELATED: Dick Grayson’s Wild Night!


End file.
